twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinocular
The Quinocular is a multiverse-wide terrorist, extortion, militaristic and counter-intelligence organization formed from other grand criminal factions and dominating empires throughout the Thirteen realms. Existence of this organization began when a failed fabricated organization formed by Interrealm's own member governments became absorbed by the group in an attempt to undermine the agency in the eyes of the public. They are an extremely dangerous organization capable of minor crimes to engaging in all out war across different worlds and universes whether it starts them or profits from the selling of weapons on both sides. Many who try to expose them have either vanished or killed in order to keep their existence a secret. They have been around for decades before finally being exposed and see Interrealm, as a legitimate threat to their power. History Fears of an Superagency Years after the signing of the Sexton treaty between the Solterran Alliance and the Aphkian Imperium, many factors of both worlds were established and sets future affairs of crossing other universes as the sole celestial superpowers. However many put their focus of the former Solterran agency Interrealm and expressed concern for its role as a super-agency now accountable to no one. An unfortunate consequence of the provisions of the treaty in order to prevent the agency from favoring over any one government. But at the time their fears were unsubstantiated because of Interrealm's own guidelines in preventing favoritism and making sure they get the job done in the interests of the representing nations that grew in membership and resources giving the agency more than they can need to execute. Discovery of "Directive 4-5" Interrealm has several grand rules called "Directives" that every operative must follow (except section zero) and they are separated into four main categories: Standard, Overall, Emergency and Catastrophic. During a security breach into a off-universe facility, several Aphkian and rogue Co-allied operatives learned of a shocking secret about the extent of the agency's power resulting from the Earth-Ka-Tao War and the Yuarian Conflict in which Interrealm showed its united front against them which lead to the development of Directive 4-5 which states: : At the discretion of the Head Joint Chief or by majority vote, would execute the powers to fully seize and capture any fugitive, area or nation if said threat compromises any member nation and/or territory or said member nation and/or territory poses a direct and present danger to the peace and security of the Thirteen Realms. This means effectively, Interrealm with all its power and resources can act as an invading force at the whim of the Joint Chiefs (which can be anyone from any nation) against anyone, including allies if they perceive a greater threat. What is to say that a Joint chief from a nation hostile to an allied member nation uses his or her power to turn the agency against it? What is to say they would turn the agency against its creator: Solterra? Clearly sometime has to be done to undermine the overwhelming public support of the agency by conspiring to take it down. Formation and Collapse of The Gemini Directive Solterra and Aphka collaborated with other alien factions to create a terrorist sect endowed with the knowledge and resources to feed crisis after crisis in ways that Interrealm operatives can't handle or become overwhelmed that they would be certain to fail in the eyes of the public. But it couldn't last when Interrealm was closing on on their plans and learning who the masterminds were. In a panic, the conspirators cut ties with the sect, even resorting to killing those members themselves and claim it was a government victory, not Interrealm's closing on on the plot. The surviving members were on the run, feeling betrayed by their own governments following the same goal. They were found and picked up by what they used to be call the Ocular Four, an organization of terrorists that existed far before Interrealm was formed and absorbed them into their ranks becoming the "Guided Eye" branch of the newly formed Quinocular. Origin of the Name The name "Quinocular" comes from the two words "Quint" meaning or relating to the number five and "ocular" to mean of eyes or vision. So basically the name comes down to mean "Five Eyes" as in the five eyes that are watching over their targets but the targets can not see them, Due to their high connections to powerful groups, entities and governments tied to them for their own purposes. Divisions Like the name, the Quinocular has five main factions that work together like a well-oiled machine to achieve their goals and machinations. Each faction has their unique functions and they are: High Eye They are the leadership cast made up of fourteen members each have a vote and function to execute their actions. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Organizations